grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs Holland
The snobbish socialite and wife of Mr Holland. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights society, she has lived in comfort all her life yet she always want to climb higher the social ladder. She marries into the Holland family when she married Mr Holland who is heir to a substantial fortune created in cosmetics and toiletries. Known always to be a snob she is often not liked by many. Despite this she is always desperate to try and show off her wealth and attempt for climbing up in society. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Mr and Mrs Holland move to Grasmere Valley in Volume 19 from Rose Park Heights, looking to move in new circles. While the town is not as prestigious as Rose Park Heights, due to them being nearly shunned due to her snobbish attitudes to others hire than her she wants Grasmere Valley to now she her as being high society and climb those social ladder there. Volume 20 It is Mrs Holland who decides to orchestrate and create The Grasmere Valley Awards evening hoping that by using all her wealth and influence the town would be impressed by her devotion to Grasmere Valley and as a result she would climb up in society. Instead however her snobbish ways isolates her from everyone and Quentin Smithe who was rather annoyed with her ended getting her arrested and missing her big event she organised. Volume 31 Wanting again to impress the town and climb up the social ranks, she decides to host the big mega school reunion at the golf club in Rose Park Heights for all those who attended Grasmere Valley High school in the past. Despite not evening going there as a kid she yet again uses her money and influence at an attempt to impress Grasmere Valley. She manages to do so in a way when she pledges £1 million to go to Barb and Tommy who have a foster daughter Veronica whose had a very abusive up bringing and tough life and is currently suffering from ALS. The three have been in the media constantly in recent months and were at the reunion on the request of Marion Richards. Although not sure whether the story was true, she wanting yet again to impress gave the money. The truth is Barb and Tommy never had a daughter Veronica. They had lured Poppy Masters on the internet to carry out their scheme of having a child who experienced unspeakable horror and tragedy to try and extract money from those who believed their story. There were Television interviews and even a book mainly ghost written by DC Robins. However Veronica existed instead it was Poppy pretending to be her under the order of Barb and Tommy. Poppy ends up dying accidentally after wanting to break free from Barb. This story horrifies Mrs Holland and she is somewhat relieved when they are arrested. At the end of the night Mr Love who had helped exposed DC Robins involvement in the Barb and Tommy plot and ultimately crack the case is thanked by Mrs Holland personally who seems to be less of a snob and more thankful. Despite his marriage falling apart during the reunion he managed to help them. As he leaves due to the ultimate toll the night took on him she reveals to him that he had won prom King as opposed to DC Robins who assumed he would win. Not understanding why she reveals how she knew all the struggles Mr Love had faced in school and beyond yet his quiet determination showed that he had deserved thee award. While Mr Love disappears into the night Mrs Holland life seemed to be turning for the better. Volume 32 Darcia Layston holds a wanting to get rid of Mrs Campbell. Mrs Holland is among those in the meeting was Kevin as well as Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Kevin Davis. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. Soon due to Mrs Campbell being such a nuisance, Pat Roth, Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos gave a fake prophesy saying that the town would be engulfed in a fire storm. Mrs Campbell see the prophesy whilst on Pat Roth's late night show. Neither of them believed the prophesy. However almost everyone else in the town did, causing mayhem and chaos as everyone tried to flee the town. Kevin ends up teaming up with Charlie Peckham and Kelly-Anne Davis who are also unfazed and help support Lala Perdy who is freaking out and believe the prophesy to be true. They end up at Lala's house after she believed she left the oven on while baking cakes. However when they get their they see Pat, Crystal and Mother of Chaos trying to start a fire to see that their prophesy had come true. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Mrs Holland is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair. Episode 5 Poor-Little Rich Girl Mrs Holland and Tessa Crab are in charge of the entire town welcoming Beverly Arygll, the rich socialite from the Argyll family dubbed as the Poor-Little Rich Girl. Famous world-wide, it turns out she is on the look out for a husband in Grasmere Valley. The town ended up going crazy over Beverly with many men falling on her feet to get her hand in marriage which causes for the greeting to be botched. Mrs Holland and Tessa Crab lectures all those who ruined the greeting. However it turned out that Beverly was not fazed as she was still out to get married and wants to get married to the well beloved English footballer Dutch Holland. Mrs Holland and Tessa Crab are desperate for him to marry Dutch so Grasmere Valley may have a link to Beverly Argyll and the Arygll family. Mrs Holland in particular wants to clime up the social ladder. However Dutch refuses and Beverly turns her attention to the reality star Chris Kemly. Yet again Mrs Holland and Tessa are hopeful that he may accept too, but he doesn't. This causes Beverly to start crying and saying how she hates the town. Mrs Holland and Tessa try to do their best to appease her but it's too late and she leaves without getting engaged.